Assassin (Fate/Zero)
Summary Assassin is the Assassin-class Servant of Kirei Kotomine during the Fourth Holy Grail War. His true name is Hassan-i-Sabbah, or, more specifically, Hundred-Faced Hassan. He was one of the nineteen people to hold the title "Old Man of the Mountain", as the leader of the Hashshashin. In life, he was a candidate to become the next Hassan-i-Sabbah along with the nameless Assassin and was later chosen due in fear of the latter's overzealous behavior, though the true reason was due to the latter never creating her own original Zabaniya, with this marking them the last of the Hassans to be able for summoning. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 6-C. '6-C for Gozul the Strong. 9-B for the Child Persona. 6-C with Dirks. Name: Assassin, Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Hundred-Faced Hassan. Specific incarnations include Asako, Makuru, Gozaru, and Zayd. Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Varies; originally male, but each of his incarnations differ Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Candidate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled in Martial Arts, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Duplication (Can split his spirit between up to eighty bodies, each with specialized skills and abilities) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (When divided into eighty bodies, each Assassin has the absolute lowest combat parameters, becoming the weakest Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War, though they remain much stronger than ordinary humans, and as a swarm they are able to take out far stronger servants) to Island level (The fewer bodies Assassin is divided into, the more powerful he is; he should be comparable to other Servants and Assassins at his strongest). Island level for Gozul the Strong (Even when fully divided, he was able to brute strength overpower Kintoki and Beowulf at the same time. Unlike the other parts of Hassan, he is focused based on brute strength.). Wall level for the Child Persona (As its job is specifically based on being useless in a fight and helpless on their own, she should be as weak as a servant can be. However, even the weakest servant can crush a human skull with their finger tips like an eggshell). Island level with Dirks (Uses the same dirks as Cursed Arm Hassan, which deal damage equivalent to B-rank strength). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to other Servants) Lifting Strength: Class 25 for Gozul the Strong (Overpowered Kintoki in raw strength), Unknown for the others. Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class to Island Class. Island Class for Gozul. Wall Class for the Child Persona. Durability: Varies from Wall level to Island level. Island level for Gozul the Strong. Wall level for the Child Persona. Stamina: High. Range: Melee range, tens of meters with throwing weapons. Standard Equipment: Varies between incarnations. Intelligence: As one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah, Assassin is exceptionally skilled in all fields expected of an assassin such as stealth, disguise, silent-killing, and surveillance. In addition to these skills, Assassin managed to acquire many more skills by compartmentalizing his mind into separate personalities, allowing him to access these skills at any time by switching between characters and granting him the ability to convincingly disguise himself as practically anyone, as young and old men, women, and even children, which manifests as Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion. Also, his skills in hand-to-hand combat far outstrip any average human. However, they still pale in comparison to the combat ability of the other Servant classes, and he will quickly be overwhelmed should he directly face one of them. In addition, his skills are divided amongst his personalities, requiring them to regroup to best utilize their knowledge. Weaknesses: Assassin's abilities and parameters are divided amongst incarnations, growing weaker as more Assassins are created. In addition, the Assassins aren't a hive mind and have no telepathic connection, so they have to return to a single place to share information. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasm Einzbern Consultation Room 100 Assassin.jpg|A diagram of Zabaniya Delusional Illusion FGO.gif|Assassin using Zabaniya in Fate/Grand Order Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion: The Noble Phantasm of the Hundred-Faced Hassan, used on himself rather than an opponent. Assassin is normally a singular entity, but he possesses a compartmentalized soul and multiple personalities that allow him to divide his spirit into up to eighty different Assassins, each of which possesses specialized skills and a distinct body. There are men and women, giants, and children. Their only shared characteristics are their masks, race, and black cloaks. They vary in personality, strengths, and weaknesses, and if one dies, they vanish, and their characteristics and skills are no longer accessible to the group as a whole. Some are glory hounds, and those who have no skill in assassination despite their class. They can be split up to gather information, using their Presence Concealment to avoid detection and operating as a spy network. They lack any telepathy and thus must gather to share information. However, their parameters are divided up between bodies, causing them to become weaker and weaker, and a single Assassin is no match for a Heroic Spirit. Even an army of them doesn't stand much of a chance, making an all-out attack with all of the Assassins a last resort to take out a vulnerable target. Class Skills Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. The Assassins' A+ rank proficiency in this skill renders them virtually impossible to detect for even Servants unless they decide to attack, in which case this skill's effects sharply drop. Each Assassin maintains the full power of this skill regardless of how many bodies they split into. Use of this skill has allowed them to be able to infiltrate areas with bounded fields set up around them as well as observing the fight between Arturia and Diarmuid without either of them noticing their presence. Personal Skills Battle Retreat: A skill whose canonical effects are unknown. Expert of Many Specializations: The knowledge of many professional skills; in Assassin's case, thirty-two in total, including tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, deceiving, and rhetoric. Assassin utilizes this ability by switching between his different personalities, though the skills are divided up amongst his incarnations when he uses Zabaniya. To fill in the gaps made by thirty-two abilities divided between eighty Assassins, other less useful skills such as impersonating Toyotomi Hideyoshi and identifying the sex of chicks come into play. Librarian of Stored Knowledge: An ability that allows for the clear recollection of memories through a Luck check, even details of memories that were not consciously processed at the time. Assassin utilizes it by distributing his memory processing amongst his personalities. Gallery HundredHassan FGO.png|Assassin in Fate/Grand Order, represented by Asako AssassinCS.png|Assassin in Capsule Servant Asako CS.png|Asako in Capsule Servant BigAssassin CS.png|"Big Assassin" in Capsule Servant ChildAssassin CS.png|"Child Assassin" in Capsule Servant Others Notable Victories: Caster (Leonardo da Vinci) (Fate/Grand Order) Caster's Profile (Both received one week of preparations, and Caster was bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Duplication Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summons Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6